


Space is a Lonely Place

by TotalTracker



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Profanity, References Canon, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Build - sorta?, garycato - Freeform, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalTracker/pseuds/TotalTracker
Summary: Avocato has had a really tough life. It's actually still pretty tough right now. But when Gary Goodspeed, the hyperactive and goofy prisoner of the spaceship Galaxy One, enters his life, it feels like things might finally be taking a turn for the better in more ways than one.





	1. A Flash in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm brand new to the fanfic scene, and I'm here with the the first two chapters of a Garycato shipping fic that I'm really excited to keep working on. Both chapters are from Avocato's perspective, but I think that might change as the series progresses. And never fear, fellow Garycato shippers... they will end up together.
> 
> I'm a pretty vanilla guy. Don't expect fetish stuff from this. I just want to write about two hot cartoon dudes fucking, that's all.
> 
> I plan to upload some other explicit fanfics in the future, including Undertale/Deltarune, other Final Space pairings/situations, and anything else I might gain an appreciation for.
> 
> Fanfic starts at the temporal worm jump in Episode 3. From there, it diverges from canon. 
> 
> Italicized portions are Avocato's thoughts.
> 
> Chapter tags: exhibitionism, voyeurism, sexual confusion

###  Somewhere above the Planet Yarno...

 _Ah, fuck._ Avocato slowly pushed himself up off the ground and leaned against a nearby control terminal. Dazed, he looked around and could just make out the chaotic bridge of the Galaxy One. The Ventrexian got to his feet and shuffled over to the window, where he saw a ringed planet with a beautiful shade of purple. Feeling more alert, he checked a nearby terminal and breathed a sigh of relief: the Heavy Incinerators that had been on their tail were no longer with them. Halted, destroyed, rerouted, he didn’t know. It was one of the last things on his mind at the current moment. 

Avocato was in the process of checking the ship’s whereabouts when a triumphant cry split the air: ”THAT WAS WONDEROUS!” _Oh god, my head._ He turned to Gary Goodspeed to tell him to pipe it down and was presented with something that made his groggy eyes fly open. ,em>Of course, he’s butt-fucking-naked. Avocato would’ve been lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the view, however. For as stupid and socially-inept as his new human friend was, he had to give him credit. His physique was easy on the eyes. He was no bodybuilder, but clearly Gary spent at least some of his five years alone working on staying in shape. His chest was broad with good definition, and his legs were lean and taut, like a runner’s. The soft outline of a six-pack arrowed down to a trail of hair, which then led to… oh wow.

His eyes fixed on Gary’s dick. Just like the rest of the human’s body, it wasn’t over-the-top or outlandishly disproportionate. It was just a really, really pretty dick. It was hanging at about 4 or 5 inches soft and looked to be deliciously plump. Gary had also apparently taken the time to shape his pubic hair, which took the form of a cute little brown tuft riding the base of his cock. _Dear god, don’t make me have to stop looking at this._ Avocato stood there dazed for a solid five seconds before he realized that he was ogling Gary like a complete pervert, and quickly covered up his eyes before his friend noticed. “How ‘bout covering up that dick situation you got goin’ there? Jeez,” he asked in as exasperated a tone as he could muster. Gary just put his hands on his hips, seemingly presenting his crotch to the whole bridge. “In good time,” he declared defiantly, accenting the word “time” with a small hip thrust. _Shit, it’s like he’s purposefully taunting me!_ Gary finally motioned to Mooncake, who had suddenly appeared with a towel. “Speaking of which, when are we?” he asked, covering himself up. HUE’s slightly-better-than-monotone voice filled the cabin with a status update, and Avocato put down his arms as he tried to digest what he just saw. 

_Just forget it, cat-boy, we’ve got infinitely more important things to worry about right now._ Avocato took the mental image of Gary’s naked body and put it into the “For Later” folder of his mind. Right now, he needed to convince Gary to take that damn planet-killer to Yarno, where it couldn’t distract him while he looked for his son.


	2. "For Later"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato is one horned-up dude. I think you'll find I'm a pretty impatient person, so expect these two to end up together reasonably soon. A chapter or two. Maybe more if I'm feeling cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Tags: masturbation, imagined blowjob, sexual fantasy, sexual confusion, obligatory sad backstory

After settling the game plan with Gary and Hue, Avocato hurriedly returned to his quarters. The temporal worm had taken them to a location far in the Outer Quadrants, which meant that the long lightfold to Yarno would take about 90 minutes. He stepped into the confined room, flipped the lights on, and closed the door. After hesitating for a second, he pressed the door button a second time and heard the satisfying thwack of the door’s locks moving into place. He turned again and looked around the room. It had no personal effects; how could it? He had come onto the ship with nothing but his bounty hunter uniform and his blaster. The only truly personal thing he owned was the small photo of Little Cato in his back pocket, a reminder of the mission he’d been on for the last two years. But Little Cato wasn’t on his mind right now. 

_Gary’s such an annoying, starry-eyed fool… so why do I feel so weird thinking about him? Why couldn’t I take my eyes off of him? For that matter, why didn’t he seem to care that I could see him?_ Avocato had only ever been in a relationship with one person before, and it hadn’t ended well. He’d fathered Little Cato with a poor Ventrexian girl who had abandoned the kitten scarcely a week after he was born, leaving the bounty hunter with the task of raising the kid. He’d grown to love his son more than anything else in the universe, but after that unfortunate affair, he’d never been involved with anybody else. His violent and unpredictable lifestyle made it damn near impossible, and his heart felt like it had been destroyed by that first experience. But something was different now. Gary’s stupid, starry-eyed demeanor was attractive in the strangest way, and the way that he’d accepted Avocato into his life so easily had meant the world to him. He had no doubt that the human loved him as a friend, but sincerely doubted that he’d ever be seen as more than that. _He’s got a galaxy-sized crush on that human girl… Gwen? Gwinn? Quinn? He’s literally met her ONCE. Damn, I really don’t know what his thing is with her. But at least she’s got him wrapped around her finger… He’s so sweet, and weirdly funny, and handsome, and sexy, and…_

Sighing, Avocato realized that he was now sitting on the edge of his bunk. He also realized a split-second later that he was getting hard. _Goddammit, not now._ He tried desperately to clear his mind, but the more he tried, the clearer the mental image of Gary standing in the bridge proudly displaying his junk became. Avocato’s pants had also become uncomfortably tight as his erection strained against the rigid fabric of his flight suit. Alright, I guess I’m actually doing this. The Ventrexian pressed two buttons on either side of his jumpsuit, which caused it to split open in the back with a hiss. He lifted his bandolier over his head and threw it into the corner, followed quickly by his jacket. His boots joined the pile, at which point Avocato stood up slowly and let his pants slide to the floor. Now he was standing in the center of his room with only a pair of patterned red briefs still on his body. A few seconds later, those were off too.

Avocato quickly moved to the switch on the wall and turned the brightness in his room to low. He had about an hour left until he needed to be ready to go, and he wanted to enjoy himself. It helped that the walls in the Galaxy One were effectively soundproof. Returning to lie down on his bed, Avocato began to tease himself, pretending that the hands exploring his fur-covered chest and thighs were Gary’s, and not his own. He had no doubt Gary could be a tender lover if he wanted to; he was a hopeless romantic through and through. _I wonder if he’s got a thing for fur?_ After he felt sufficiently tense, Avocato’s hands moved together to his now-throbbing dick. His Ventrexian anatomy was far more humanoid in shape than feline, yet another example of how they were more than just bipedal cats. It was slightly smaller than Gary’s, about 3 inches when soft and a bit more than 5.5 when hard. It was also slightly thinner, but still more than appealing. Perfectly hairless and flesh-colored, it sharply contrasted the rest of his body’s teal and white coat of fur. None of this occurred to Avocato, of course, as he began to pump up and down slowly along his shaft. He started off moving gingerly, savoring the feeling at the bottom, and thumbing his tip when he reached the top. Shutting his eyes, he imagined Gary playing with himself in the same way. _He could be in his room right now, doing the exact same thing. Come to think of it, he’s probably recording another vlog for that human bitch._

The Ventrexian began to pump faster as he fantasized about his friend wrapping his mouth around his dick, getting it slick with his saliva, and using his tongue to tease the opening at his tip, just like his thumb was doing right now. Quickly reaching his other hand down, he began to play with his balls, their fur slick with sweat and musk. Now he could see Gary speeding up, and he began to moan as bolts of pleasure emanated from his crotch. He imagined what he would say to his partner. _"Jeez, Gary, you’re doing just fine. You’re getting me close, man, keep going."_ He was, in fact, getting close. He hadn’t done this in weeks, and rarely did it with any specific person in mind. The image of nude Gary that was burned into his mind made matters all the easier. “Oh, god. Oh, fuck…,” he moaned even louder as he neared a climax. He wanted this to be real with every fiber of his being. With a final squeeze of his balls and a sultry groan, Avocato came. Hard. To him, it was the best thing he’d felt in years, and he continued to milk his orgasm as one, two, then three ropes of cum splattered onto his chest. He continued to tug lazily at his dick until he was all but spent, feeling relieved and, more importantly, less horny. He sat up partway and reached for a tissue from the dispenser on the wall, his lust already almost entirely faded away and replaced by quiet sadness.

_Freakin’ Gary. How could this ever work…_


End file.
